The present invention is related to an exhaust pipe, and more particularly, to an exhaust pipe for connection to an exhaust pipe of an engine to filtrate impurities from exhaust gas so as to eliminate possible air pollution.
In recent years, because of economic and industrial prosperities automobiles have become popular. Following the increasing amount of automobiles on the roads, air pollution problem has become more serious each day. Incomplete combustion of fuel generally cause an engine to exhaust black smoke to pollute the air. Driving a car of poor quality or suddenly stepping on the accelerator of a car while driving on a road of poor quality will generally cause incomplete combustion problem and exhaust black smoke.
The present invention is designed to provide an exhaust pipe with turbine vane to efficiently filtrate exhaust gas from an engine so as to eliminate possible air pollution. An exhaust pipe of the present invention generally comprises a turbine vane and a filter device respectively connected to a center shaft in series. Exhaust gas from an engine turns the turbine vane to rotate so as to drive the filter device to filtrate exhaust gas before exhaust gas is discharged.